dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Urien
Urien is a legendary sacred weapon that was carved out of Hwoarang's bones when his body was destroyed along with his fellow Dragon Emperors. History Hwoarang's bones held special properties withing them and so the the leaders of the three factions decided to make a joint project in creating a weapon out of the the bones. that resulted in the creation of Urien. However a problem arose soon after it's creation, and that was the fact that nobody could wield it properly because of it's massive power. that was until the first wielder of Storm Surge stepped up. The blade merged with His soul and turned him from Human to a Dragon god. Using Urien's power, the first black Dragon God Emperor accomplished many seemingly impossible feats, such as defeating many Red and White Dragon Emperors. However he ended up being the victim of all his negative emotions and so he destroyed himself unwillingly by overusing the Dark Dragon Blade and going into Juggernaut Drive. After that, Urien fell into possession of the second Black Dragon Emperor. This in result transformed him into a dragon god as well, which in turn led him to receive the title of the second Black Dragon god Emperor. The second Black Dragon god Emperor also went of to defeat a few Red and White Dragon Emperors using his overwhelming power. However, not wanting the future Black dragon Emperors to make the same mistake as the first Black Dragon Emperor, the second Black Dragon Emperor entrusted the sword to Great Red for him to guard it in the Dimensional Gap until someone worthy enough not to destroy themselves from the side effects shows up. He then Erased Hwoarang's memory of the location of the blade in order for him not to be able to find Urien again.By losing the Dark Dragon Blade, the second Black Dragon Emperor lost his status as a Dragon god which in turn took away all of his longevity. This resulted in him dying of old age soon after. For nearly a millennium, Urien remained lost in the Dimensional Gap, leading many to believe that it never existed and that it was only legend. However, during that time, the next seven wielders of Storm Surge would work together with Hwoarang in order to find the blade. All of them failed however the last of those seven wielders was able to deduce that it was somewhere in the dimensional gap, leading Hwoarang to believe that his next host would claim it. And sure enough he was right as Urien ended up being found by Xander Dimov, the next possessor of Storm Surge. After being entrusted with the Blade by Great Red, Xander started to wield it, Becoming the third Black Dragon god Emperor. Powers Turns the wielder of Storm Surge into a Dragon god when they merge with it. Give's the wielder the power to transform into a Dragon. Give's the Wielder a special god-like form which instantly give's the Wielder of Storm Surge the full power that of the sacred Gear. However, while in that form, the wielder cannot use Surge or Defy. Drawbacks When merged with Urien, the wielder of Storm surge would no longer have access to the 'Final Survive' ability. In god-like form, the user cannot use Surge or Defy. Trivia Category:Non-canon Mythical Weapons Category:Fannon Weapons